moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ehri Skywing
Description Lady Ehri Meira Skywing is the third and youngest daughter of Lord Leorne Arthion Skywing and Lady Roni Orienla Skywing (née Mirthvale). A priestess of the Light and an acclaimed scholar of art and literature, she is elegant, influential and carries herself with virtue and discipline. Like her two older sisters, Ehri resides in the Skywing Manor and indulges herself in books on a daily basis. She prefers intellectual sparrings to brutal axe-fights, therefore possessing a rather feminine and fragile exterior. Even in grave battles, the Lady presents herself with grace and mercy, extending idealism and affection to her comrades in hopes of renewed aspiration. Like a winter hyacinath on the Ironwall Dam, Lady Ehri walks alone. One can sometimes see her down the corn fields of Hillsbrad, or near the Ruins of Lordaeron. Though present at major political events and conferences, the Lady prefers neutrality and carries a low profile. She rarely elaborates on her thoughts unless pushed with a good purpose. Lady Ehri is considerate of others, though strict with herself. She is chaste and maintains a lifestyle of responsibilities and organization. Despite her awareness of mortals' delights, Lady Ehri avoids any type of alcohol consumption and substances, finding them undesirable. She is informed of the concepts of lust and hatred, yet believes them to be inferior to intelligence. However, if one could play the active role of the villain with a brilliant mind, the Lady would spare the individual her respect. Of course, consecration would soon follow. History Birth Lady Ehri was born prior to the Rise of the old Horde (512 K.C.) in Dalaran. Both of her parents were accomplished wizards and members of the Kirin Tor, though they did not serve as direct eyes to record humans' manipulation of magic in the Magocratic city. Under the purple banner, the young Lady went through extensive training as a magic-wielder that specialized in the Arcane. She excelled in the fine arts and demonstrated skills in diplomacy at a young age. Lady Ehri was friends with Lady Leeleei Lightsong, the only child of the noble House of Lightsong, Lady Leeleei went missing during the destruction of the city later on and Lady Ehri has never seen her again. First and Second Wars A delicate rose yet to bloom, Lady Ehri did not directly participate in the events of the First War. She was protected under the powerful ley lines of Dalaran and had a pleasant earlier childhood. Lady Ehri graduated from the Academy of Dalaran with honors, to which her father granted her the gift of a dragonhawk companion named Palewing. However, spiritual freedom at the time was but a dream, as the young maiden remained caged with peer pressure and high expectations from her House. Leorne was protective of his three daughters for the wizard grew wary of the Fall of Stormwind and feared that vengeance would come in no time like a sizzling flame. He often brought Lady Ehri to his meetings in hopes of expanding her vision. As the daughter of the Patriarch, the young Lady was introduced to many of his father's associates and had access to the Purple Parlors and Libraries. There she continued to deepen her intellectual pool that would later on serve as a decisive factor to her success and fame. She was innocent and idealistic, unlike her father who was often burdened with the weight of his people. At the time, Lady Ehri knew nothing of despair or treachery as she remained relatively sheltered. Third War The Skywings continued to serve the Kirin Tor and therefore the Alliance as Lady Ehri and her siblings lived in Dalaran in peace. However, as the Scourge swept through the city, the young Lady witnessed bloodshed much to her dismay. At the edge of the city's destruction, Lord Leorne Skywing took his family into hiding with the help of Ambassador Spencius Sunspade and his wife Rachel Marren. (The couple also had a child, Araym, born 602 K.C.) It was during this time that the sensitive and innocent Lady sensed her inability to justify magic under the notion of violence. She took an interest in the graceful Light, yet she never fully shifted from the volatile Arcane. One night after dinner, Lord Leorne and Ambassador Spencius had a heated argument that resulted in bitter separation. At the break of dawn, Lord Leorne and his fellow Skywings set off to voyage to the Northern land, while the Sunspades stayed behind in hopes of crossing the sea to Theramore. Lady Ehri and her family answered the Prince's call, and with four years of hard work, Lord Leorne managed to establish landholdings and reputation among his brethren, who later called themselves the Blood Elves. The Skywings did not venture to the Outlands and chose to stay in Quel'Thalas instead, where Lady Ehri was given more freedom to study the Light. She proved to be sufficient in healing, though the lady seemed more interested in the spectral realm. It was speculated during this time that she was able to transform into the image of a doe under the influences of Spectral Guise. After the Sundering Lord Leorne heard rumors of Prince Kael'Thas's corruption. Soon after, he arranged a meeting with Spymaster Mileven to speak about the then-present state of Dalaran as Aethas Sunreaver became one of the Council of Six. Meanwhile, Lady Ehri joined the Sunguard, where she concidentally met Araym, the son of Ambassador Spencius. Unbeknownst to the young maiden's parents, their friendship blossomed into pristine love. The two shared a close bond and went on many adventures together - ones that involved flipping the city walls and chasing hawkstriders. However, Lord Leorne soon became aware of the Sunspade boy's identity and told his daughter to cut all ties with him. He seeked to confront Ambassador Spencius of his son's presence, although the two men have not spoken for years. Sadly, Lord Leorne learned through an anonymous letter in his private mailbox a few weeks later that the Sunspade couple have come across their end prior to reaching Theramore. Out of sympathy and perhaps loyalty, Lord Leorne decided to keep a watchful eye on Araym as the half-elf boy and her daughter's friendship flourished. Despite their closeness, Lady Ehri realized she must go to a place where she could advance for the books in the libraries of Silvermoon no longer interested her. At her request, Lord Leorne decided to sent his daughter back to Dalaran. Before Lady Ehri's departure, Araym came to gave her a precious hand-crafted Scarlet Signet. She did not know the meaning to the ring at the time, though it signified Araym's disappearance as he took the first steps down the path of corruption. Needless to say, Lady Ehri was happy to have returned to the city where she once called home. The Sunwell At her House's call, Lady Ehri was summoned back to Quel'Thalas to join the forces of the Horde as they traveled to the Outlands to stop the Prince's madness. Together the troops along with the Shattered Sun Offensive reclaimed Sun's Reach, where they situated themselves and launched the siege against Kael'thas. Lady Ehri utilized many new spells during this crucial battle and her grasp of the Light elevated drastically. The thirst for Arcane magic has faded (though not completely) as her major focus greatly shifted to that of the Light and its mirroring Darkness. Her aura has begun to change from that of a cerulean-lavender to warm gold, with the sihouette of wings occasionally noticeable behind her back. She also rescued a small dove during this event, a creature she named Lobelia. It seemed oddly intelligent for a bird, but the lady has yet to see the dove reveal its true form. Prior to Cataclysm During this period, Lady Ehri was more keen on writing and published several books on the Arcane and philosophical essays on femininity and mannerisms. She adored novels on romance, tales of the past and field guides to herbalism - especially flowers. This was a relatively stable time for her as she matured into a female capable of making difficult decision on her own. Her parents were still in Quel'Thalas, however, as the House of Skywing steadily expanded power over the land beyond the Broken Scar. Lady Diere, the second oldest daughter, came to live with Lady Ehri in Dalaran for some time. Lady Diere had a passion for horse-back riding and was fascinated by nature and the Maw in Northrend. The two maidens often took walks down the lakes of Grizzly Hills together. They were close as sisters and discussed the plans of their father in the Legerdemain Lounge regularly. It was peaceful until winter arrived and despair brewed in the people. Soon, many came to warn Dalaran of the Lich King's plannings and soldiers ventured through the Storm Peaks to launch battles against one of their most powerful enemies of the era. Bitter towards the Scourge for destroying her previous homeland, Lady Ehri, alongside her sisters and the Battle Mages sent from Quel'Thalas by her father, fought to defend Northrend and moreso humanity. She realized the strength through not only intelligence but also courage, as the lady was finally able to regard herself as a Battle Medic. After the Fall where countless died and many mentally crushed, she wrote a letter to Lord Leorne Skywing. It spoke of her desire to protect her people, but most importantly, it stated her shift from the Arcane to the Light. Her father was no fool and knew of Lady Ehri's change from the very beginning. With nothing except silent permission, she was allowed to walk her own path of the Light as the Maiden of Virtue known to her brethrens. The Shattering To further expand her knowledge on Kalimdor and war strategies of the New Horde, Lady Ehri accepted the invitation to join the Auxiliary. Warbringer Grosh'kul, Commanding Officer of the military organization greeted the maiden upon her arrival. Though bound by different blood oaths, the soldiers came together under the great and just leadership of the Warbringer. With Lady Ehri's dedication, background and skills, she soon rose to the ranks of the Strategist. Though she was rather unfit for prolonged military life as many of her aristocratic habits prevented her from dwelling in harsh living environments, the lady was present at the frontlines with the soldiers and acted as a spokesperson (later on Regent Queen) of the military faction. Together they helped defend Azeroth and its lands from Deathwing's Demise, and with that, many tales were passed down - tales of glorious deeds of the Auxiliary. However, like every gathering that forshadowed a farewell, soon the Warbringer sensed his purpose elsewhere and traveled beyong the Seas. It was during the aftermath where soldiers returned to their families and hope was re-established within the people. Reunions were beautiful, yet with Deathwing defeated there was no joined purpose in preservation of the organization anymore. Many moved on to other priorities, and Lady Ehri has then returned to her small estate in Dalaran. However, Warbringer Grosh'kul will always have the lady's respect, as she regarded him as one of the brightest and bloodiest stars of the West. Jaina and the Tides of War Darkness came too soon, as evil manifested rapidly in Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. His poor decisions caused the destruction of Theramore, the loss of many innocent citizens as well as chaos in Dalaran. Lord Leorne Skywing alongside his superiors, the Regent Lord and fellow Commanders, struck through the defenses of the Silver Convenant to save their kin. "Father..." Lady Ehri, torn and distraught, was saved by the Blood Elf teams that came to the rescue and reunited with her siblings. Though physically safe, the maiden's heart was inevitably left with a deep scar as she lost her homeland once more. She watched those that she shared affections with turn against her at the orders of their High Elven and Human leaders. Although Lady Ehri was reluctant to leave and wanted to confront Lady Jaina and many of her past scholars of this political turmoil, she was teleported back to Quel'Thalas for protection and further investigations. After the sessions, Lady Ehri stayed with her mother Lady Roni Skywing at a secluded branch of the Skywing Manor for some time as she attempted to make sense of Lady Jaina's shift in allegiance. She took late night walks and pondered the notion of peace in front of the tall statue of their old Prince as it was difficult for her to settle down and mend her wounds. The Sunwell incidents only seemed like yesterday, but mortals have always fought for so many things, power, glory, vengeance, the ability to lead and destroy... Perhaps Lady Roni was aware of her daughter's uncertainty. The wise elf gave Lady Ehri the Handkerchief of Ascension, a piece of Mooncloth with the family sigil embroidered on it, and told her that it was important to forgive, to not let the darkness break through even in the most crucial hours. Lady Roni reminded her daughter that they only serve the Skywings, and the Realm beyond the lands of the Traumerei. With renewed hope, Lady Ehri decided that she must act to protect her people, the Skywings, and thus the lands of Quel'Thalas. Siege of Orgrimmar At the Dawnfury Concordant's recruitment, the maiden joined its ranks. She strived for excellence for she knew that harmony came at the price of conflict, and with that she needed to be ready. Lady Ehri still disliked violence and occurings on the battlefield, but she was hardened through her slow maturation into adulthood and no longer a fleur in the greenhouse. Soon she decided that her place was within the medical branch in the Dawnfury as she joined the Medicants in the Regiment. Life has been fruitful ever since and Lady Ehri felt that she has once again found her place, not only within the Dawnfury, but also with her people and in her heart's desire. Aside from duties as a Medicant and the maiden of her House, Lady Ehri still actively participates in writing sessions and scholarly events. As the Chief Editor of the Silvermoon Daily and Editor of the E.S. Weekly, she aims to bring interesting reads to not only the nobles of the land, but citizens of all races. One could only guess what would happen in the future, as Lady Ehri continues to live her life as a soldier, a writer and an aristocrat. Relationships with Others Although Lady Ehri is a driven and focused individual, prioritizing her priestly and scholarly responsibilities over entertainment and the softer emotions, she is in fact quite idealistic and deeply affectionate towards her friends. She sees her life as filled with passion, happiness and optimism, choosing to believe in the good of the people even in deception and treachery. This on some levels has led her to troublesome incidents, although luck has been on her side for unknown reasons in times of need. She has certain utilitarian beliefs and presents herself almost always in a ladylike and careful fashion, protecting her innocence at core. She can be naive and stubborn at times, but rarely a fool. Lady Ehri has maintained life-long friendships with a few notable soldiers of the Horde. Here is a list of her past and current connections: OUTSIDE OF THE REGIMENT: Araym Sunspade: Araym aka "Spade" is a childhood friend of the lady and currently MIA. They shared a deep and abstract relationship that is neither romantic nor platonic. She has waited long for his return and believes that they will meet again. Lady Ehri thought of him often in her younger years as he was the closest bond she ever had save for her famly. She has dreamed of seeing his silhouette on a cliff in the thundering storm on multiple occasions, but in the dream and in the passing decades after she has left the Sunguard, they have rarely seen each other. Their most recent reunion, a rather surprising one at that, occured two weeks after Lady Ehri's enlistment in the Dawnfury. Araym looked well into his adulthood and not the playful boy he used to be. They still manifested deep feelings for each other, though both understood that their mutual love would never blossom into anything beyond friendship. She pondered why it turned out this way, for he was once the one and only. But he craved for power and she was never his first. A part of her died when he left, and she knew that she would never be the same. Leeleei Lightsong: Lady Leeleei was Lady Ehri's childhood friend. They have been together since the old Dalaran times. The two little elven girls often explored the Legerdemain Lounge where they found pretty stained-glass windows and glittering wine glasses. Sadly, the destruction of the city caused them to fall out of touch and Lady Leeleei has been missing ever since. Lady Ehri attempted to reconcile with Lady Leeleei but the only clue she had was a mechanical squirrel Lady Leeleei made her as a present, which is now stored in a glass box on a shelf in her room. Hopefully one day, she will see her again. "Viiper": A Forsaken rogue that's been honored the Gladiator title multiple times from tournaments, Viiper has known Lady Ehri for much of his undeath due to their affliations with Ravenholdt. He is cunning and regularly seen at sparring events. They met near the Undercity around midnight when she passed by the training dummies and saw him practicing the art of Assassination. Viiper took Lady Ehri under his wing and taught her the ways of self-defense in arena while she assigned him books and instructed him on how to read and write. Over the long seasons, they have developed a bond that none can break. He is her dagger in the dark, and she is his lady that rivals the moon. Mercenary Caedus Maleven: The man who desired fire and storm, Caedus was rumored to be one of the best on Azeroth. They often chatted outside of the gates of Silvermoon after Deathwing's Fall, though they were otherwise strangers that share vastly different values. Ehri was intrigued yet troubled by his thirst for chaos and wanted to purify him. However, he has not been spotted as of late. WITHIN THE REGIMENT: Ithenivash d'Elleon: Ithen is currently the individual of Lady Ehri's interest and someone she wishes to court and develop a deep bond with. Handsome and charming with the rough edges of a soldier and the mannerisms of a gentleman in the femme's presence, they share mutual respect and adoration for each other. She is fond of his long hair and would often pull the ponytail he keeps at the front of his tabard as a gesture of subtle affection. Tessavera Bloodstar: Tess and Lady Ehri joined the Regiment together and have been acquaintances ever since due to their shared affinity of the Light. Tess is more casual than Lady Ehri and quite approachable and friendly. Even though Lady Ehri worries about her easy-going attitude and often stresses the importance of formality to the maiden, Tess seems to carry on fine and is fond of a life filled with excitement and adventure. Moralean Dawnblood: Lady Mora is one of the few people in the Regiment that Lady Ehri could have an intellectual discussion on maidenhood with, as both carry the duties of their noble Houses. Lady Mora seems fond of music and is an excellent violin player. Though sometimes shy and reserved, Lady Mora can be quite bold to Lady Ehri's surprise. Lady Ehri respects the House of Dawnblood as well as Lady Mora's musical talents, though the two have yet to know each other on a more personal level. Aelerius Runeblaze: Sir Aelerius, a Death Knight that feasts on the notion of killing, is but a mystery to Lady Ehri. She is unsure how he functions... he might lose temper and slice the heads of his comrades off - just a thought. However, though his ways in battle remained brutal, he is but a delicate lily while off-duty, much to her amazement. Perhaps the Death Knight simply has a soft spot for maidens, or ones that are defenseless. Either way, she finds him pleasant and easy to talk to when they are not on duty, though perhaps Lady Ehri's understanding of the man is terribly wrong and biased. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:Ravenholdt Category:The Auxiliary Category:House of Skywing Category:Priests Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage